


Detention

by Pitkin, skimmonsfiction



Series: Snowed In; Skimmons Blizzard Oneshots [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Blizzards & Snowstorms, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitkin/pseuds/Pitkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skimmonsfiction/pseuds/skimmonsfiction
Summary: Daisy just had a way of coercing Jemma into doing things outside her comfort zone for the sheer excitement of it (and to impress or spend time with Daisy, but trying to admit that to herself was a whole other battle).





	Detention

Jemma scowled when she felt the distinct pressure against her elbow from the rubber end of a pencil. She wasn't going to look. No, that would give Daisy what she wanted. She would look at Daisy and something about her face would give Daisy that smug smirk that made Jemma want to slap her, kiss her, or both. Daisy's shenanigans had always gotten her in trouble, but Jemma hadn't thought she'd get herself landed in detention for allowing Daisy to screw around. That was her mistake. Daisy just had a way of coercing Jemma into doing things outside her comfort zone for the sheer excitement of it (and to impress or spend time with Daisy, but trying to admit that to herself was a whole other battle).    
  
Daisy poked her again and when that didn't work, Jemma soon heard the crumpling over paper and felt a little tap on her shoulder as a small ball of paper collided with her cardigan. She bit her lip to avoid turning and snapping at Daisy to cut it out, but Daisy's need for her attention and affection also flattered her.    
  
"It's snowing!" Hunter suddenly exclaimed from the desk nearest the window. He was in detention for not paying attention in class so it was ironic that he'd been staring out the window for the past twenty minutes instead of working on homework.

Daisy hadn't meant to get them in trouble necessarily,  but she had barely had time to hang out with Jemma over the last two weeks, partly because of her own schedule and partly because of Jemma's uber schedule. Unfortunately (for Jemma, mostly), her hijinks had landed them in detention.  Daisy was glad this meant she could spend some time with Jemma and then she could talk her dad into driving Jemma home. Unfortunately  (this time for Daisy), Jemma was ignoring Daisy's attempts to get her attention.   
  
The second paper ball sailed awkwardly from Daisy's hand as her attention temporarily shifted to the windows after Hunter shouted. The paper ball bounced off the top of Jemma’s head and landed squarely at the feet of one Melinda May, who was the proctor for their detention and had been on her way to chastise Daisy for being disruptive. May sighed as students bustled from their seats towards the windows."Back to your seats, we've all seen snow before," May scolded.   
  
"Huh, I thought we were only supposed to get a few flurries," Daisy murmured before her gaze shifted back to Jemma to see if she'd get a glance or any attention out of her now that everyone was distracted.   
  
"It's really coming down hard," Elena noted.   
  
"Can't even see the parking lot," Mack agreed with a nod as he squinted out the window but it was a total white out, only a foot or two out the window was visible.

"I can check the weather." Bobbi suggested and stuck a hand down the front of her shirt, pulling a phone from her bra.   
  
"Ms. Morse, you'll be having extended detention for another day for ignoring the cell phone policy." May interrupted Bobbi as she typed her password into her phone by snatching it away, turning it off, and walking back to the front of the classroom where she deposited it into the bin where the rest of the students' cell phones had resided since May collected them at the beginning of detention. Bobbi pouted, crossed her arms, and slumped back down into her seat.   
  
Jemma sighed and put her focus on the window in an attempt to ignore Daisy's rising need for attention. It wasn't exactly working though because for a moment she still made eye contact with Daisy and gave her a concerned glance.

Daisy arched her right eyebrow very slightly. She could see the concern on Jemma's face and tried to think quickly on a way to fix the issue she'd caused - causing Jemma detention, not the weather, which Daisy sadly could not control.  Daisy cleared her throat and shifted in her seat to face the front. She cleared her throat. "Uh...Ms. May?" She made a half attempt at raising her hand. "Is it really in our best interest to keep us from contacting our parents, y'know, in light of the developing weather?" She hooked her thumb toward the window.   
  
May narrowed her eyes at Daisy's attempts to call her out. She folded her hands on the desk. "Your father's still in his office if you'd like to go, but know if you do, you'll also be explaining to him why you'll have another day of detention as well," she challenged with an arch of her own eyebrows.   
  
"But-," Daisy didn't get to finish her protest.

A knock at the door halted Daisy's protest and her father was the one to enter the classroom. The students immediately rushed to their seats upon seeing the principle and Jemma straightened in her seat. Coulson opened his mouth to say something to May, but seemed to spot Jemma and had a frown on his face, clearly surprised to see her there. He then looked to Daisy and raised his eyebrows, as if asking her if she was responsible.

Daisy gave her dad a sheepish smile and lifted her hand to give him a half wave/half salute. "Hey, Pops," she greeted. At least no one could say there was nepotism in play if she was the principal's kid and she still got detention. "How's the weather?"    
  
Coulson sighed and shook his head. "We'll discuss this later," he told Daisy before he turned back to May. "Mind if I have a word?" he nodded toward the hallway. Daisy shrunk in her chair, ducked her head away toward her desk.

"Of course." May nodded and took a step toward the door, but stopped and looked back at the class. "Behave." She instructed them before she stepped out with Coulson and the door shut behind them.   
  
"Looks like your daddy's mad at you again." Ward suddenly spoke up from the back corner and mocked Daisy.   
  
"Just because she's the principal's daughter doesn't mean you can be an arse. If anything, you should be hesitant to mess with her." Jemma pointed out cooly from her seat. Just because she was peeved with Daisy didn't mean she wouldn't defend her in a heartbeat.    
  
"Nobody asked you, Simmons. Why don't you go find a textbook." Ward rolled his eyes.

"At least Daisy has a dad, unlike someone..." Hunter cracked the joke but knew the moment he said it that it was a mistake because Ward stood up so quickly his chair slid back behind him. He grabbed the notebook off of Kara's desk beside him and launched it at Hunter, who managed to shield his face with his arms.

Daisy clenched her jaw,  her cheeks flashing red when Ward taunted her.  Daisy hadn't always had a family,  but Coulson became her foster dad when she was eleven and, rather than send her back,  he'd officially adopted her a year later.  Picking on her for Coulson being her dad was like Biff calling Marty McFly a chicken. It raised her hackles.   
  
Her anger quickly deflated as Jemma turned and defended her. She mouthed a quick, grateful, 'Thank you,' to Jemma just before Hunter and Ward got into it. Daisy frowned and raised her voice purposely to alert her dad and May in the hallway. "Hey! Cut it out! Sit back down,  Ward!" She snapped. Ward whirled around and took two steps her way before the classroom door swung open and May came back in first.

"If you sit down right now I'll pretend I didn't hear anything." May snapped at him. Ward grumbled something and moved to sit back down at his desk, flopping down into the chair and leaning back, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing indignantly. For a moment it was quiet with everyone looking back and forth between May and the window, which showed a progressively less clear view of the outside world.    
  
"It seems we've been surprised by a blizzard because the winds changed so suddenly." The moment May said it, the classroom erupted into groans. This wasn't the first time they'd seen snow alright, so they knew it tended to pile up when a blizzard blew into town. "Roads are closed and a message has been sent to your parents. We're all stuck here for now." May didn't look too happy about it either.    
  
"Does this mean detention is over?" Bobbi raised her hand and asked without being called on.    
  
"Detention still ends at four but after that we'll be settling in for the night." Coulson spoke up. Jemma's eyes widened and she looked over to Daisy at the exact same moment that the lights suddenly flickered and died.

Daisy was not a fan of the dark at all. There was a very tiny bit of light coming from the windows, though it was impossible to see through the heavy snow. Her eyes widened and she bit forcefully down into her bottom lip to abate the panicked shout that wanted to come out. With as much dignity as she could muster, while hoping Jemma hasn't seen the panic that washed over her face, Daisy leaned over to the front pocket of her bag and unclipped the mini flashlight from her keys and turned it on.    
  
When she looked up, Coulson was looking her way, concerned. Thankfully he didn't say anything in front of everyone. Instead, he turned to May. "Take them down to the cafeteria, I'll clear the other rooms and see who else we have on hand, what supplies we can take down there with us,"    
  
Daisy turned her eyes toward Jemma. "Maybe we'll get some roasted marshmallows over the stove out of this detention," she smirked and tried her best to play it off like she hadn't momentarily felt her heart try to escape through her throat with the power outage.

At this point, Jemma's annoyance with Daisy had subsided (not completely), specifically when she saw the look on Daisy's face after the lights went out. She knew about that fear from when Daisy slept over sometimes, she always had to leave the bathroom light on so it wasn't completely dark.    
  
"If you think there are marshmallows in our shitty cafeteria you're nuts." Hunter cut in from the corner where he was sitting with Bobbi.    
  
"Language, Hunter." May chastised with an exasperated sigh, but listened to Coulson's instructions and waved for them to follow her, grabbing the basket of cell phones on her way out.    
  
Jemma's reaction to Daisy's joke wasn't all that much more enthusiastic than Hunter's or May's though. She rolled her eyes and started gathering up her books and shoving them into her already cramped messenger bag, because she definitely wasn't going to spend an indefinite amount of time in the cafeteria with the school's hooligans (though she didn't exactly put Daisy in that category) without her collection of textbooks and work for all of her honors and college level classes.

Daisy tossed a paper ball in Hunter's general direction before she slipped her sketchbook into her backpack and hooked the bag over her right shoulder. She kept pace with Jemma in the hall. "On a scale of 'Shut up Daisy ' to 'I'm never speaking to you again...' how angry work me are you?" She asked, looking away and to the light on the floor in front of them after the question was out. It was her fault Jemma was stuck here instead of already being home, working on her schoolwork. She hadn't quite managed to squeak out an actual apology yet though.    
  
"Shut up, Daisy," Ward echoed. He bumped her shoulder as he sauntered past her, causing her grip on the flashlight to falter and he flashed a wicked grin at her in the next second as he caught it, shut it off and stuffed it in his pocket. He picked up his pace automatically to put distance between them.   
  
"Give it back, asshole!" Daisy snapped. She lunged for a handful of Ward's jacket but missed in her panic.

Bobbi and Hunter came to their rescue from in front of them. In a flash Bobbi pulled her body spray out of her backpack and started spritzing it behind her in Ward's direction.   
  
"Fuck, cut it out!" Ward grunted and shielded his face. Hunter swooped in from the side and pick pocketed him, tossing Daisy's keys back to her while Ward tried and failed to snatch them back out of the air.    
  
"Now you smell like flowers, tough guy." Kara taunted and laughed at him, nudging him in the side with her elbow.    
  
May and Coulson just watched to ordeal, knowing the teens would work it out from two years experience watching the mostly same group in detention. May lightly scolded them for the scuffle but they kept heading for the cafeteria with the wind whistling against the corners of windows. The building was still heated, at least at the moment, but they all knew it would get cold soon. The idea was probably to use the gas stoves in the kitchen for heat.    
  
"This is going to be on my permanent record." Jemma hissed quietly at Daisy while Ward, Kara, Bobbi, Hunter, and Raina continued bickering. "I don't get in trouble. I like to follow the rules and do what's expected of me, it makes me feel nice." Jemma's face scrunched up and it looked like she was about to cry.

Daisy really hated the fact that she'd caused Jemma to come this close to tears. She opened her mouth with the intention of apologizing (this was going as a mark against Daisy, probably, in Jemma's parents' book too). She shifted closer and was just reaching for Jemma's arm when the wind kicked up to a deafening roar that ended with uprooting a tree and sending it crashing through the window of an empty classroom they were passing. Daisy and Jemma were closest to that door at the time so instead of an apology, Daisy wound up jumping, shouting an expletive and pushing her and Jemma to the other side of the hall.   
  
Coulson frowned. He looked at May. "I'll meet you there." He started back toward the classroom at a jog. At least he could secure the door to block some of the cold air. He had to see if there was something he could do to keep the snow from getting inside. "Language," he reminded Daisy, though he gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze on the way by. "Behave," He added, a bit more gently.   
  
Daisy frowned and ducked her head. She hated, also, disappointing her dad, but it didn't seem to stop her from finding her way into trouble.  She turned to Jemma again and opened her mouth with the intention of apologizing but again didn't get the chance.

"So Simmons, now that you've been to detention, do you still think you're too good for me?" Ward backed up and somehow wormed his way in between Jemma and Daisy and threw an arm around each of their shoulders, tugging them close into his sides and causing Jemma to shudder. "What about you, Daisy? Think the three of us could keep each other warm?" He raised his eyebrows in question in a way that made Jemma want to rip them off.

Daisy wasn't an emotionless person by any stretch. She enjoyed human touch, hugs and closeness and all. She did, however, skeeve out completely when the likes of Grant Ward ever touched her. She wanted to crawl out of her skin, away from the unwanted touch.  She flung Ward's arm off her shoulders. "Not even if the fate of humanity single handedly rested solely on my shoulders to repopulate after the apocalypse." She elbowed him to stall his keeping pace with them to try and push her way back to Jemma's side, to pull her or of Ward's grip.

Unlike Daisy, Jemma was too polite to push Ward away even when his touch was unwanted and inappropriate, so she had to rely on Daisy to wedge her way back in between them until Ward backed off, only to be smacked on the back by Kara and taunted him about being rejected.    
  
"Thank you," Jemma whispered under her breath to Daisy before throwing a sour look at Ward. In the next moment they arrived at the cafeteria and May opened the double doors to reveal the large, empty room full of round tables.

"You're still in detention until four," May pointed to the battery operated clock on the wall. "Separate, sit and work on your homework in silence," she told them. "You can have your phones back only for flashlight use until detention is through," she held the basket up for them to grab their phones on the way by.    
  
Daisy grabbed her and Jemma’s phone and headed for the table in the corner that they usually sat at during lunch.    
  
"Four O'clock," May reminded sternly. "No jokes, no talking, cell phone flashlights only," she said.   
  
Daisy, again, couldn't apologize now to Jemma. She ducked her head and slipped into her usual seat. She glared at Ward to keep him from joining their table as she handed Jemma's phone over to her. "Jem," she started to whisper when Jemma sat down. This time, Jemma silenced her.

"Shh." Jemma shushed Daisy quietly. She didn't even open her mouth to tell Daisy to listen to May because she wasn't going to risk getting into any more trouble. In fact, once Daisy handed over her phone Jemma slid her things across the table and sat on the opposite side of it from Daisy so she wouldn't be tempted with touch.

A forlorn expression fell over Daisy's face,  making her look a great deal like a sad, kicked puppy as she watched Jemma mice out of range and across the table after shushing her. She frowned at her hands and unhooked her flashlight from her key ring. She stood it up on the table and pulled the handle up so it shifted the flashlight into a mini lantern. Then she glanced over at Jemma again, hoping to catch her eye, or something. Daisy wasn’t sure but the longer Jemma was upset with her, the more antsy Daisy appeared - not because she wanted to make Jemma feel bad, just because she felt genuine remorse for her actions in this case.   
  
"Daisy," May called to her. "Homework."    
  
Daisy sighed and leaned over to dig through her backpack.

They stayed that way for the rest of the hour, Jemma diligently working on something from calculus, so concentrated that the tip of her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth as she worked, while the rest of the detainees scribbled on papers and pretended to read while flipping through pages without even glancing at them. Every few minutes there was a noticeable drop in temperature until by the time May's watch beeped signaling that it was four, the students could see small clouds in front of their faces when they breathed. The school didn't hold heat very well.    
  
"Alright, detention's over. However, that doesn't mean you can leave. You're under our care until the blizzard dies down or someone comes to retrieve us." May told them. The second she finished and released them to move around the cafeteria, Bobbi and Hunter shuffled over to Daisy and Jemma's table and sat together on one side, not wanting to get between the two best friends.    
  
"They're heating up the stoves for anyone who wants to crowd over there." Hunter informed Daisy and Jemma. Jemma was starting to shiver the teeniest bit and rubbed the outsides of her arms. Jemma looked over to the stoves behind the serving counter and saw that Ward and Kara had made themselves at home by the stoves despite May and Coulson's watchful eyes and it wasn't worth dealing with him, so Jemma stayed put.    
  
"Did you finish your work?" Bobbi asked Jemma. She was friends with the two girls and knew Jemma couldn't be happy to be here, so she was trying to point out a positive if there was one.    
  
"For now. I have a feeling school will be canceled tomorrow." Jemma pointed toward the window which was now a dark grey color because it was coated in snow, which blocked out most of the light. At least it meant she had more time to write up her lab report.

Daisy had started out doing her homework but that had devolved into watching Jemma and the entirely adorable way her face twitched with intense concentration, and that little focused jut of her tongue out the corner of her mouth. Soon, she was drawing a picture of the scene, shadowing the angles in the dim glow of their flashlights instead. Occasionally, she caught glimpse of the way Coulson and May leaned close and nearly touched whenever they dropped their voices so the teens wouldn't hear whatever they were discussing.    
  
Daisy was quick to shut her notebook and stuff her books away when detention was dismissed. She shifted in her seat, rubbed her hands together and lifted them to blow warm air on them, but didn't get to make an attempt at her apology again as Bobbi and Hunter joined them.  "Thanks for the assists earlier," she nodded to them and glanced over her shoulder toward the stoves and Ward and Kara. When she looked back over,  she wanted to move closer to try and warm Jemma up but didn't know how her friend would react. Instead, she dug through her backpack and handed over a folded pair of fingerless knit gloves toward Jemma. Without the fingertips they wouldn't be perfect,  but they were something.    
  
"Hey, Dad?" She shifted in her seat and looked over her shoulder toward Coulson.    
  
Coulson and May broke off their conversation and looked over at her. "Yes, Kiddo?" He asked with a paternally affectionate small smile as Daisy's cheeks flushed,  though it didn't deter her.   
  
"Can I go to my locker and grab extra layers?" Daisy asked.   
  
Coulson nodded. When multiple students moved at once, he quickly said. "Not everyone at the same time. Daisy, Jemma, you two may go to your lockers, wiggly without detour and when you turn,  we'll send the next couple," he explained.   
  
Daisy looked over at Jemma and arched her eyebrows, trying not to look too eager and hopeful, but failing as she wondered if she'd get a few minutes to work up a decent apology now.

When Jemma received the gloves, she put them on and was in the middle of thanking Daisy by rubbing her hands together and then surrounding Daisy's hands with her own gloved ones when Coulson referred to them as a couple and Jemma seemed to jump back and retreat into her own seat once again, the chill of Daisy's hands on her fingertips suddenly gone. Her face went red despite the cold and Bobbi coughed to avoid laughing. "O-ok." Jemma mumbled, earning a few snickers from the other students because of what they assumed was fear of the dark halls. 

Daisy moved into action to avoid looking too dismayed by Jemma pulling away and reacting to her dad's choice of words. She knew Coulson didn't mean it life that, but Daisy found herself disheartened by the visceral reaction of her friend. She grabbed up her backpack, not wanting to leave it behind with Ward or the others, and slung it over her right shoulder. Then she grabbed her flashlight and pushed it to convert it back to normal flashlight from mini lantern.    
  
"We'll be quick," Daisy assured. Their lockers weren't too far apart each from the other. She looked at Jemma. "Ready?" She'd normally would have held her free hand out for Jemma to lead the way,  but shied away from doing so this time in light of Jemma's reaction from before. 

Jemma forwent a verbal confirmation and nodded instead, intentionally not glancing toward Bobbi, who was giving her a certain smirk she always had on her face when she was teasing Jemma about her highly classified crush on Daisy. Originally only Fitz had been allowed to know, but Bobbi chimed in one day, claiming it had been obvious. Maybe it was if Coulson was onto them. Or maybe he hadn't meant it like that at all and Jemma was overthinking. Either way, she was going to finally get to spend a bit of time alone with Daisy even if she was mad at her. She somehow still couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to be next to her.    
  
"I need my physics book." Jemma was the first to speak once they exited the cafeteria and started strolling down the dark, cold hallway. Their shoes squeaked on the tile and there were no reflections of lights for Jemma to stare at as she walked.

Daisy was absently chewing on the inside of her bottom lip as they walked, trying to decide how she wanted to approach an apology and knowing she needed to do it before they made it back to the cafeteria again. “Okay,” She nodded. “We’ll hit both our lockers. My gym bag has extra clothes and my jacket’s still in my locker anyhow and I’m sure I’ve got some other useful stuff tucked away,” she rambled a little bit. She probably needed a couple of her books too, but Daisy was hoping she’d be able to distract Jemma from schoolwork once they got back, provided she could make a proper apology. “Think we’ll be stuck here long?” She asked as she adjusted her grip on the little flashlight and tried not to think about how awkward it would be if they had to try and sleep in the kitchen of their school cafeteria during a blizzard. She tried even harder not to think about the fact that this wouldn’t be a situation that was happening to them if she hadn’t gotten the two of them in trouble. She looked down at the floor a foot or two ahead of them until they made it to Jemma’s locker first where, like she always did, Daisy leaned on the locker next to Jemma’s and then aimed the flashlight at the lock for her. 

Jemma sighed when she thought about the amount of time they may be stuck in the school without warm beds. Blizzards didn't tend to come and go in passing so she had a feeling they would be stuck until it passed and the town could start digging out of the snow. At least they were somewhere like school with plenty of food, water, and supplies. Some people weren't so fortunate as to be in one of the safest places in town with one of their best friends. If they hadn't been in detention they'd be separated for the ordeal.   
  
"It's actually a bit thrilling." Jemma said quietly as she finished her combination and pushed the lock down, sending a reverberating sound down the halls. Her locker creaked when she opened it and she gave Daisy a sheepish smile. Admittedly, it had been a pleasant surprise when the office summons slip delivered to her had been a forgery from Daisy, who took the pad from her dad. They'd gotten to spend half a period together before getting caught. The whole thing, even getting caught, was an exhilarating experience for Jemma, she was just too afraid to admit that she enjoyed it because she didn't want it to become a pattern.

Daisy arched her eyebrows slightly. "Jemma Simmons, discovering her sense of adventure after all?" She quipped with a grin before she could stop herself. Honestly, the idea of being stuck in school, of all places, during a blizzard was not Daisy's idea of fun or adventure - especially so when Ward was one of the people she was stuck with. Being stuck in school during a surprise blizzard with Jemma, however, was an entirely different scenario in Daisy's mind. Daisy's attempts to express her interest in Jemma had, thus far, fallen flat and with the detention situation, she was sure she'd derailed that train right off its tracks on a high bridge. Now she had to figure out a way to make it up to Jemma on top of making it up to her that they were snowed in.

Jemma stuck her tongue out at Daisy and then turned to her locker to pull out a few more books, which she shoved into her very full bag.    
  
"Don't think I'll be participating in your bad girl shenanigans though." Jemma teased and shut her locker with a quiet bang that echoed down the hallways along with the whistling of the wind. They took another few steps down the hall to where Daisy's locker was conveniently located so close.

For a moment, Daisy was lost in a swelling sea of her own punch drunk thoughts about the girl standing less than a foot in front of her, a fond smile on her lips as Jemma stuck her tongue out at her. The change from Jemma ignoring her prodding and snapping at her back to a version of their usual joking little jibes back and forth spread and expanse of heat across Daisy's chest that was more than a little welcome, especially in the cold halls. The snap of the locked made Daisy stand up straight. "You say that now..." she teased as they shuffled their way to her locker.    
  
Daisy had left her backpack behind in the cafeteria mostly because she knew she was going to grab her gym bag anyhow. She handed the flashlight over to Jemma (if nothing else, a clear of trust she would have given next to no one else in this building) and made such quick work of spinning her lock about to open it, it barely looked like she'd stopped on any numbers. She'd spent far too much time making opening her locker look cool for the hell of it. She could have done it without looking but she was afraid she'd stare at Jemma again and that this time Jemma might see the repeating, 'I want to kiss you,' thoughts flashing like neon advertisements lights in her eyes.    
  
"Here," she fished her thermal hoodie from the hook next to her gym bag and held it put for Jemma. "This one looks better one you, anyhow," she said, trusting her nose was red enough that a would figure the red in her cheeks was also from the cold. It wasn't as if Jemma hadn't stolen the hoodie from her before. She grabbed her actual jacket from the other hook on the side, this one a combo of her favorite zip up hoodie and her leather jacket, and pulled it on over her flannel shirt, zipped it up and freed her hair. She grabbed the zipped pouch that held a swath of electronic backups and tucked it into her gym bag,  then grabbed her art kit and tucked it in her gym bag as well before she finally slung it over her shoulder and shifted back so she could shut the locker.    
  
"Hey, so," she cleared her throat a she turned toward Jemma and finally looked at her again. It was a bad move because, for a moment, her brain stalled out completely. "I, um..."

"What is it?" Jemma raised her brows curiously as she shuffled her arms through the sleeves of Daisy's jacket and settled it on her shoulders. She was picking up on Daisy's nervousness, but other than the darkness she wasn't sure what would warrant it.

Daisy cleared her throat and brought her eyes up to meet Jemma's. "I just, I-I mean, I just wanted to, ah," she shifted on her feet and cleared her throat lightly again. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble," she said. "It wasn't what I was trying to… y'know what," she shook her head and went on, "Doesn't matter, I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry I got you in trouble and, y'know, upset you." She lost a but of steam at the end and dropped her eyes to her feet quickly.

Jemma sighed and simultaneously felt her insides melt and her heart race. She was happy Daisy was apologizing and it was difficult to resist the pull she had on her. It was also somehow exhilarating that Daisy was lacking words because she usually wasn't stumbling over her own sentences when she talked to Jemma.    
  
"I forgive you. Truly." Jemma reached out and stopped Daisy's babbling by grabbing onto her hand and squeezing. They were best friends, they had touched, hugged, and even shared a bed, but Jemma still found herself excited at every touch and she quickly glanced from their hands back up to Daisy's face to see her reaction.

Daisy's heart was racing in her chest. That heat that had filled her just from a look earlier was much more intense at the touch of Jemma's hand.  Her eyes met Jemma's and Daisy lost all sense of restraint. She stepped in, closed the distance between them, angled her head and captured Jemma's lips with her own in a kiss.  She could only hope she hadn't read this whole situation wrong,  but she thought Jemma might feel the same way she did. She was going to have a lot more apologizing to do if not.

For a moment Jemma was caught off guard by Daisy's bluntness and her hands came back as she ever so slightly leaned away from Daisy, but the moment her brain caught up with her body her hands were up on Daisy's cheeks and she surged forward, standing up on her toes to meet Daisy's height to meet and deepen the kiss.

Daisy almost panicked when she thought Jemma was going to pull away. A moment later,  her free arm reflexively reached out ansc wound around Jemma waist, pulled her closer. Daisy would have been happy to kiss Jemma until her lungs ran or of air,  but the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat echoed from down the end of the hall. Dazed and lightheaded, Daisy broke the kiss but didn't look away from Jemma.    
  
Down the end of the hall, May stood with her arms crossed and the usual overly stern look on her face, though the corners of her mouth twitched up now and then. "Any day you want to stop dilly-dallying ladies," she called to them.

"Sorry!" Jemma squeaked, cheeks going red because they'd been caught. She took a step away from Daisy, but not without locking their pinkies together first so they wouldn't break contact.

Daisy felt her face heat up but her eyes dropped down to her and Jemma's interlocked pinkies and she couldn't stop the big, dopey smile that lit across her face as she cleared her throat and tried to compose herself.    
  
"Head back down to the cafeteria, before your father sends a search party," May smirked at them and took to the stairwell to get to her locker in the teacher's lounge.    
  
Daisy looked over at Jemma once she was gone and smiled. "I guess we should head back..." she said.

Jemma noticeably relaxed once May was out of earshot and turned to quickly and surprisingly nudge and push Daisy into the lockers. "We probably have a few minutes..." she put one hand on Daisy's waist and the other on the lockers behind her, leaned in, and kissed Daisy again. She wouldn't have any trouble keeping warm now.


End file.
